U-Know
Perfil thumb|250px|U-Know Yunho *'Nombre artístico:' 유노 / U-Know *'Nombre real:' 정윤호 / Jung Yun Ho *'También conocido como:' 유노윤호 / U-Know Yunho *'Nombre chino: '鄭允浩 / Zheng Yun Hao *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Rapero, Modelo, Actor, Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 184cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) Biografía U-Know nació y creció en Gwangju (Corea del Sur). Tiene una hermana pequeña, Jung Jihye. Antes de debutar como cantante y para seguir su sueño abandonó la casa de sus padres y se fue a vivir a Seúl, donde muchas veces no tenía dónde dormir ni qué comer. Debuto oficialmente el 26 de diciembre del 2003, a los 13 años entró en SM Entertainment, después de ganar una competencia de baile. Antes de su debut en el 2003, U-Know apareció en un videoclip de Dana (Cantante de su misma discográfica) para su canción "Diamond" de bailarín de fondo y rapero. Dramas *Melo Holic (OCN, 2017) *Go Back Couple (KBS2, 2017) Cameo *I Order You (SBS Plus y Naver TVcast, 2015) *The Night Watchman (MBC, 2014) *Saki (Fuji Tv, 2013) Cameo *Queen of Ambition (SBS,2013) *I Live in Cheongdam-dong (TBC, 2011) Cameo *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *Vacation (AYUMA, 2006) *Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) Películas *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *Ode to my Father (2014) Cameo *Make Your Move 3D (2014) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *I AM. (2012) *Dating on Earth (2009) Programas de TV *Coffee Friends (tvN, 2019) (Ep. 4-5) *Dunia: Into the New World (MBC, 2018) *Star Gazing (MBC, 2014) *Happry Together Season 3 (KBS, Ep. 182) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012, Ep. 153-154) *Running Man (SBS, 2011, 2012) Ep. 27, 114-115 con Max ChangMin *Kim Yuna's Kiss & Cry (SBS, 2011) *Heroes (SBS, 2011) *Explorers of the Human Body (SBS, 2008, Ep. 9-10) *X-Man (SBS, 2006) Musicales *The Musical Goong (2010) *Gwanghwamun Love Song (2012) 'Discografía' Corea Mini Álbum Digital Single 'Japón' Mini Álbum Curiosidades *'Grupos K-Pop:' TVXQ (DBSK) *'Grupo Proyecto:' S.M. The Performance **'Posición': Líder, Bailarín Principal y Rapero. *'Especialidad': Cantar, bailar, actuar. *'Fanclub': Know-it-all / Gratia. *'Artista favorito': Michael Jackson inspira con su baile y canto. *'Mascotas': Tenía un perro Husky Siberiano llamado Taepoong, pero lamentablemente tuvo que obsequiarlo a otra familia por falta de tiempo. *Es Ambidiestro. *Su sueño de la infancia era ser abogado. *Su familia y sobre todo su padre siempre fueron muy estrictos con él. Su padre no aprobaba que él fuese cantante, pero ahora él es el mayor defensor de Yunho. *Su padre le enseñó un sin fin de cosas, es por eso que Yunho piensa que su padre se merece todo el respeto del mundo. *El año 2006 tras una presentación, Yunho bebió un poco de zumo de naranja; resultó que el zumo había sido envenenado por un anti-fan y Yunho fue llevado de emergencia al hospital. Posteriormente, perdonó al anti-fan y quitó todo tipo de cargos en contra. *Sabe taekwondo y ganó un campeonato mundial de Hapkido cuando fue a la escuela primaria. *Es el Dancing King, siempre está en la lista de los mejores bailarines *Yunho siempre defiende a su compañero Max Chang Min, él nunca deja que nadie ni nada le haga daño. *Es un hombre orgulloso de su cuidad natal, para él es su mundo. *Aparecio en el Capitulo 117 de Win Win Show como invitado junto con Lee Yeon Hee y Go Ah Ra para hablar de BoA. *Ocupó el #4 lugar, entre los 5 ídolos masculinos, favoritos/preferidos por las chicas. * La actriz Han Chae Young confeso ser una gran fan de Yunho desde hace mucho tiempo. *En febrero del 2010 fue anunciado que Yunho había sido elegido para dar en Corea el concierto póstumo de Michael Jackson. Viajó a Los Ángeles para trabajar con gente cercana a Jackson. *En una encuesta realizada por la Academia Pagoda encuesto a 37 profesores del idioma japonés para saber que “Estrella k-pop habla mejor japonés” & Uknow Yunho ocupo el primer lugar obteniendo el 43% de los resultados, los maestros dijeron Yunho es mejor en términos del habla japonesa, respondiendo adecuadamente, y expresándose naturalmente. * Participó en el programa "Kiss & Cry" de SBS en el 2011. * Es cercano al actor Kwon Sang Woo, con quien compartió roles en el drama Queen of Ambition. * El 24 de enero del 2014, un representante de SM Entertainment. reveló que el cantante donó cerca de 33,000 USD, a los Fondos Comunitarios de Gwangju de Corea, comunidad en la que se crió. * En marzo del 2014, Yunho fue elegido como Embajador de "Korea Food for the Hungry International", una organización internacional de ayuda y desarrollo. * Uno de sus mejores amigos es el actor Son Ho Joon, a quien lo conoce desde el 2002. * Reveló ser un gran fan de Eugene. * En noviembre del 2014, Yunho fue elegido como embajador promocional de la "Korean National Assembly Library". * Donó todos los ingresos que recibió de su participación en la película Ode to My Father, a la organización de caridad Green Umbrella Children's Fund (ChildFund Korea), para los niños en situación de pobreza. * Se cayo de un cuarto piso de un edificio cuando era pequeño, desde entonces no ha dejado estar en peligro. * Un representante de International Food for the Hungry 'indicó que se finalizó la construcción del Centro de Educación ''U know Yunho Center' en Bongo - Ghana, gracias a Yunho y a los miembros de su club de fans que enviaron constantemente donaciones. El centro recibirá a cerca de 200 estudiantes, brindándoles una educación y alimentación adecuada. * Lanzará su primer mini-álbum japonés en solitario titulado 'U KNOW Y' el 8 de julio del 2015, pero se tratará de una edición limitada y de venta exclusiva para los miembros Bigeast (club de fans japonés de TVXQ (DBSK)). *SM Entertainment confirmó que se enlistará oficialmente el 21 de julio de 2015 y por deseo del propio Yunho no revelarán ni el lugar ni la hora, debido a que quiere un enlistamiento tranquilo. *Tendrá sus últimos conciertos como miembro de TVXQ (DBSK) el 13 y 14 de junio en el Estadio de Gimnasia del Parque Olímpico de Seúl, antes de su alistamiento. *Participará el 3 de julio en la ceremonia de apertura de la Universiada Mundial Gwangju 2015 (Corea), como parte de un mini musical, que tendrá como objetivo el dar un mensaje positivo de esperanza a la juventud. *Se enlistó en la vigésimo sexta división de Gyeonggi-do el 21 de julio, donde llevará a cabo su entrenamiento básico militar durante 5 semanas. *Su servicio militar tiene una duración de 21 meses, así que se espera que sea dado de alta el 20 de abril del 2017. *Yunho fue elegido líder de la 26° división de reclutas. *Durante la ceremonia de finalización del entrenamiento básico el 27 de agosto, Yunho recibió el premio al mejor recluta, premio que reconoce al recluta que ha mostrado la mejor diligencia y aptitud. *Es amigo cercano de UEE. Ella incluso lo visitó durante su ceremonia de entrenamiento el 27 de agosto. *Es buen amigo del actor Joo Won, quien contó en una entrevista, que mantiene comunicación con Yunho, incluso estando en el ejército. *Luego de haber completado su entrenamiento básico militar, fue asignado a la 26º División de Infantería Mecanizada como parte de la banda militar. *Se reveló que los fans japoneses de Yunho han estado haciendo donaciones a su ciudad natal, Gwangju, durante cinco años consecutivos, por un monto de 84 000 000 KRW (aproximadamente $71 000). *Como parte de la banda militar, ha estado asistiendo a varios festivales de música organizados por el ejército, y participando en ellos como maestro de ceremonias (MC), instrumentista y/o cantante. *Yunho se convirtió en el modelo publicitario de la campaña de lectura 'Camp Reading', organizado por el Ministerio de Cultura, Deporte y Turismo, y patrocinado por el Ministerio de Defensa. *El 02 de Octubre del 2015 fue la primera vez después de 6 años de la separación de TVXQ que se le vio con su ex-compañero de grupo, Kim Jae Joong, dejando en claro que no existen malos sentimientos entre ellos. También así, se confirmó después del evento GFF, Yunho y Jaejoong tuvieron una cena junto con los miembros del 85 club. *Con su dedicación y esfuerzo ha ganado el titulo Special Class Warrior ganando la admiración y respeto no solo de sus fans, sino también, de los ciudadanos. *Como se tenía planeado, concluyó su servicio militar el 20 de Abril de 2017. Enlaces *Página Oficial en Japón *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Instagram) *HanCinema Galería U-Know_.jpg U-Know_02.jpg U-Know_03.jpg U-Know_04.jpg U-Know_05.jpg U-Know_06.jpg U-Know_07.jpg U-Know_08.jpg 'Videografía' 'Corea' U-Know - Drop|Drop U-KNOW 유노윤호 'Follow' MV| Follow 'Japón' Yunho - Burning Down (Short Ver.)|Burning Down (Short Ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019 Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JRapero Categoría:JSolista2015